


I'm Your Gasoline

by writesometimes



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: And cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, a soft epilogue of sorts, i guess, just lots of pining, just some dumb 60's dudes not so subtly pining after one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: It reminded Cliff of the night, years and years ago, that they had shared a bottle of whiskey in Rick's trailer and the actor admitted to him that he had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. And then somehow the two were roughhousing on the floor and laughing and...





	I'm Your Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be very, very short and idk what happened

Two days ago Cliff woke up in a hospital bed recovering from minor surgery to find Rick slumped over uncomfortably in a green plastic chair. An open box of bagels sat on a table in the corner of the sterile room. Cliff grinned and shook his head. Rick didn't look up, engrossed with a book at the moment. "Shit, what are you doin' here?" Cliff asked lazily.

Rick jumped a bit in his seat. "You're awake," he blurted out. He closed his paper back and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

"I guess I am," Cliff chuckled. "Either that or I've started havin' dreams about Rick Dalton."

Rick laughed and made his way over to the bed "I-I brought some bagels," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the table in the corner.

Cliff tilted his head and looked at the box of bagels again. "I saw that." He nodded slowly. The two stared at one another in silence for a moment before Cliff cleared his throat. "I thought I told you to go lie with your wife," he laughed.

Rick furrowed his brow and shrugged. "Ah, well she uh, she woke up today and headed for a hotel. Said if last night was anything to go by she wasn't going to enjoy Los Angeles. Reckon she's booking a flight back to Italy about now."

Cliff laughed loudly and then winced a bit, his fresh stitches pulling from the strain. Rick immediately shot a hand out to Cliff's shoulder. "I'm all right now, really," Cliff reassured. "Too bad about Francesca," he mumbled a second later.

Rick just shrugged again. "You know how it goes." He glanced at the door and pulled something out of his shirt pocket, from behind the worn paperback. "Thought you could use these." He set a fresh pack of cigarettes in Cliff's lap, effectively changing the subject.

"Even fuckin' better than bagels," Cliff grinned, picking the pack of cigarettes up. He opened the pack eagerly and placed a cigarette between his lips. Rick automatically fished a lighter from his pant's pocket and lit his friend's cigarette. Cliff took a long drag and shut his eyes. After a while he exhaled and smiled at Rick. "Just what the doc ordered."

Rick let out a small laugh and dragged the plastic chair closer to the bed. He stole a cigarette from the pack in Cliff's lap and took a seat. "They tell you when you can leave?" he asked as he lit up.

"Two days," Cliff answered simply around a mouthful of smoke.

Rick nodded quickly. "I-I-I'll be here to get you, then."

A bark of laughter and a puff of smoke escaped from Cliff's lips. "How do you figure you're gonna get here to collect my ass? How'd you get here today for that matter?"

"Jay brought me," Rick answered simply.

Cliff furrowed his brow and brushed some stray ashes off his scratchy, hospital issue blanket. "Jay?"

Rick's eyes went wide and he leaned back in the plastic chair. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. After they took you off to the hospital I met my next door neighbors." He grinned wide and took a long drag of his cigarette. "Jay's a friend of Sharon's. They were concerned about all the cops on the street and the screamin' and whatnot and we got to talking and one thing lead to another and, well, I finally met Sharon Tate. Real sweet woman."

Cliff laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "All it took was a gang of whacked-out hippies tryin' to kill us."

Rick smiled and shook his head, stubbing his cigarette out in a mug sitting on a night stand. Cliff gestured for the mug and Rick passed it to him. "I'm g-glad you're all right," Rick mumbled as he watched Cliff put out his own cigarette.

Cliff blinked slowly and a lazy grin spread over his lips. He'd always found Rick's little stutter charming. He'd told him so about six months after meeting the man and the way Rick had blushed had nearly made Cliff swoon.

"Brandy's doin' good too. Misses you, though," Rick went on, meeting Cliff's blue eyes with his own. He swallowed thickly and kept staring.

Cliff understood perfectly what he meant. Hell, after so long the two didn't have to rely on words to communicate. "I'll be outta here soon, gettin' my ass kicked on your behalf again. Don't worry."

Rick patted Cliff's knee and grinned. "I know you will, buddy. I know you will. I should let you rest though. Should probably get back and feed Brandy too. Want me to come back tomorrow?"

Cliff shook his head. "Nah, I'll be okay. Just leave me with that box of bagels if you don't mind." He nodded at the box on the table and smiled.

Rick deposited the bagels in Cliff's lap. "Make sure y-y-you call me when they spring you, okay."

Cliff gave Rick a mock salute and plucked a bagel from the box. "Will do, sir."

Rick took one last look at Cliff over his shoulder and nodded before he swung the door open and disappeared into the endless hospital hallway.

* * *

Monday afternoon Rick had gotten a call informing him that Cliff would be released from the hospital. Jay had indeed been kind enough to drive him to the hospital to collect his friend and then deposit the two at the curb in front of Rick's house. He hauled Cliff up the driveway, a hand wrapped protectively around his waist, and threw his front door open. The two fumbled their way inside and Rick kicked the door closed behind them. His arm remained slung around Cliff's waist as they stood in the entryway, his thumb ghosting back and fourth over the man's hip just above his stitches. Cliff said nothing but leaned into Rick just a bit more.

Brandy sat on the sofa, her whole body shaking with excitement. Cliff's eyes crinkled at the corners from the wide grin on his face. "Hey, girl." Brandy whined in response. "Don't start with me," Cliff laughed, "I've had a long weekend."

"She was real good while you were in the h-h-hospital," Rick reassured.

Cliff clucked his tongue and Brandy shot off the couch and to their side in an instant. Cliff put out a hand to prevent her from jumping up in excitement. "`Course she was, she's the best girl, isn't she?" Cliff cooed as he patted Brandy's head. He looked around and finally took the rest of the house in. There was a coffee table missing, the fireplace and a few walls had some dark spots where blood had undoubtedly been scrubbed clean and, most notably, the back slider was still gone. Plywood was taped up in it's spot, obscuring the view of the backyard. "We really fucked up your living room, didn't we?" Cliff mused as he smoothed his hand down Brandy's side.

"Ah, hell don't worry about it, buddy. I'd rather lose a few p-p-pieces of furniture and this shitty carpet than you." Rick said, kicking absently at the stained carpet. He smiled easily at Cliff and gave his waist a light squeeze. "Besides, I did my own damage out in the pool. Probably have to have the thing fuckin' resurfaced now."

Cliff chuckled and took two careful steps into the living room. "I can't believe you really burned that hippie up in the goddamn pool."

Rick scrambled to keep up with Cliff as he made his way farther into the living room. "I didn't know what was goin' on! Just remembered I had that goddamn flamethrower in the shed."

"I thought you were nuts keepin' that thing after you'd finished filming," Cliff laughed, still tottering onward toward the living room.

"Well, it was a g-g-good thing I did! You need something?" Rick asked, squeezing Cliff's waist again in an attempt to get him to slow down a bit.

Cliff slowed to a stop. "Oh, just a cigarette. Haven't had one in two fuckin' days. That nurse --"

"She confiscated your pack, I know," Rick chuckled.

They made their way together to the silver cigarette box and Rick fished out two cigarettes. He smiled as he placed one in between Cliff's lips. Rick lit his own cigarette quickly and exhaled a stream of smoke past Cliff's face and shot him a mischievous grin.

It reminded Cliff of the night, years and years ago, that they had shared a bottle of whiskey in Rick's trailer and the actor admitted to him that he had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. And then somehow the two were roughhousing on the floor and laughing and...

Cliff smirked and grabbed for the lighter Rick had clutched to his chest. Rick pulled it farther away. "Prick," Cliff laughed, reaching again for the lighter. All at once pain rattled his hip and shot down his leg. He winced and drew in a sharp breath.

"Shit, Cliff! I-I-I'm sorry, bud!" Rick immediately shuffled Cliff over to the armchair and gently deposited him down into it. Once Cliff was settled in the chair Rick leaned down and lit his cigarette. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

Cliff took a long pull of his cigarette and shook his head. "Don't worry about it man," he drawled. "I'll be back to my old asshole self before long and I'll get you back for it," he laughed.

Rick shook his head, a fond smile on his face, and made his way to the kitchen. "Beer?" he called over his shoulder. Cliff shook his head and grunted as he reclined in the armchair. Rick returned to the living room, plopped down on the sofa and popped his beer can open.

"No whiskey sours tonight?" Cliff asked.

Rick leaned forward and turned the TV on. "Nah. I-I-I figured I'd take it easy for a bit." Cliff furrowed his brow. Rick took a sip of his beer and shrugged. "I just figured, you know, maybe I could try to get my l-license back. You won't be able to drive for a while and I --" he trailed off for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. Cliff stared silently. "I figured you'd probably need rides to th-th-therapy and... I mean you've been drivin' me around for a long time. Thought I could return the favor."

Cliff reached over and patted his friend on the knee. "I appreciate it," he said quietly.

Rick shot him an easy smile and nodded. Cliff squeezed Rick's knee gently and let his hand linger. They sat smiling at one another for a while, the sound of static from the TV filling the living room. Brandy wandered over slowly and sat down between them, nuzzling at something on the floor beside the couch.

"What'cha got girl?" Cliff asked, pulling his eyes from Rick to see what Brandy was getting into. He spotted his own duffel bag sitting on the floor. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, nodding towards the bag.

Rick leaned forward and stubbed his cigarette out in an ashtray. "Oh! I, uh, I had Jay take me over to your trailer yesterday and I got some things for you. Thought you'd w-w-want some of your own clothes and stuff while you were here. Grabbed some more food for Brandy too." Rick glanced nervously over Cliff. He thought about the man's little trailer. How cramped it was. The dishes piling up in the sink, the clothes strewn about the floor and couch. The old divorce papers he'd found under a box of props from _Bounty Law_. He cleared his throat and stared down at his beer can. "I hope you're not mad or --"

"No," Cliff interrupted, "I'm not mad. Just sorry you had to rummage around in there for my shit." He laughed and pointed at the ashtray. Rick passed it his way and Cliff put out his cigarette. "How long were you thinkin' I'd be here?" He asked quietly as he stared into the filthy ashtray.

"As long as you wanted to be here," Rick mumbled before taking a long pull from his beer.

Cliff nodded slowly and patted Brandy's side. "We appreciate that," he said, smiling at Brandy and then Rick. "I'll bunk in the guest room, you'll hardly even know I'm here, swear."

Rick leaned forward and grabbed two more cigarettes from the silver box. He passed one to Cliff and sighed. "Guest room's not exactly fit to sleep in right now," he muttered around his cigarette. "I haven't unpacked everything from the Italy trip and I kinda just shoved all the suitcases and shit in there."

Cliff accepted the lighter Rick passed over to him and lit his cigarette. "I can just sleep here, in the chair," he said tossing the lighter back to Rick and patting the side of the armchair.

"No, no. That won't be good on your hip. You can take my bed."

"I can't put you out of your own bed, Rick."

Rick shifted on the sofa and drained his beer. "We, uh, we could b-b-bunk up together. Like old times. I wouldn't mind."

Cliff cocked his head to the side and studied Rick. He thought about his early days on _Bounty Law_ when the show was just starting to wind down and they didn't have as much cash on hand anymore and there'd only been one trailer. Rick had held the door open one night and invited him in, insisting he didn't mind sharing his space, that Cliff didn't need to crash on a lawn chair. There'd only been one small cot in the corner of the trailer. He remembered how Rick had smelled like Aqua Velva and whiskey when he'd laid down on the cot next to him.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Cliff asked seriously.

"Never minded before. Can't think why I'd mind now. Especially since you, you know, s-s-saved my ass and all." Rick glanced at Brandy and ruffled the fur on her head.

"Take me to bed then, cowboy," Cliff drawled through a cheeky grin.

Rick dropped his cigarette on his leg and swore loudly. He quickly picked it up and brushed the ashes off his pants. "I-I-I, well, uh --" He trailed off as he violently stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I just need some help outta the chair," Cliff laughed.

"Oh, fuck, of course." Rick jumped up off the sofa and carefully helped Cliff to his feet.

"Now you can take me to bed." Cliff winked as Rick wrapped his arm around his waist. Rick pinched his uninjured side and started moving them down the hall. Cliff laughed and called for Brandy to follow them. He dropped his cigarette into the ashtray as they went.

They eventually made it into Rick's room and Cliff was gently deposited on the foot of the bed. Rick rummaged through his closet for a minute before he reappeared in front of Cliff, two pairs of sweat pants in hand and a robe slung over his arm. He tossed a pair of the sweat pants to Cliff and laid the robe out next to him. "They should fit. You can borrow the robe too if you want." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it back into the closet. His shoes followed soon after.

Cliff pulled his own shirt off and leaned down to remove his shoes. He winced and Rick was in front of him in an instant. Without a word, Rick sunk down onto his knees and pulled Cliff's shoes off. He stared up at Cliff from his spot on the floor, between his knees. Slowly, Rick set aside the brown moccasins and rubbed Cliff's knees. His hands roamed farther up Cliff's thighs.

Cliff reached down and ran his hand through Rick's hair. Rick took a deep breath and unbuttoned Cliff's jeans, pulled the zipper down slowly. Cliff placed his hand over Rick's, where he was still clutching the zipper. "As much as I enjoy where I think this is goin', I don't know if I'm up to it right now," Cliff admitted, leaning back on the mattress.

"Fuck, you're right. I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know w-w-what I was thinkin'," Rick rambled as he shot to his feet. "I guess I'm still kinda rattled and it's been a long weekend. Fuck, you probably don't even do this k-kinda shit anymore and --"

Cliff grabbed Rick's wrist before he could take off and hide in the en suite bathroom. Rick stopped talking and stared at Cliff. "I didn't say that. I said I wasn't quite up to it right now," Cliff patted his hip gingerly. "Got stitches in my hip and I'm still kinda fucked up from that last dose of pain meds they gave me at the hospital if I'm honest. We can just sleep tonight and... revisit this scenario later."

Rick swallowed thickly and stepped back in between Cliff's knees. He traced a finger around the tattoo on Cliff's chest and sighed. "If you're sure," he murmured.

Cliff pushed Rick away slightly and patted his ass. "Change into your sweats. Let's get some sleep." Rick stared at him. "Later," Cliff reassured as he wiggled out of his jeans. He slowly managed to get himself into the sweats.

Rick smiled at him and stripped out of his own pants, swapping them for the sweats. Cliff scooted himself up the mattress and settled his head on a pillow. Rick sunk down onto the mattress beside Cliff and laid stiffly on the sheets. Cliff rolled his eyes and chuckled, holding out his arm. Rick scooted closer and laid his head down on Cliff's chest.

"Just like old times," Cliff drawled.

Rick nodded and rubbed small circles on Cliff's mid-section. "Bed's a little bigger than the one in the trailer though."

"And yet here you are, plastered to my side still." Cliff smiled and ran his hand slowly through Rick's hair. He wasn't sure yet if he liked the longer style he'd adopted in Italy. He'd sleep on it and decide in the morning.

Rick exhaled, long and loud, and traced the tattoo on Cliff's chest again. "I-I-I'm glad you're here. And that you're gonna stay."

Cliff shut his eyes, slipping further and further into the dark embrace of sleep. He wasn't sure exactly how long Rick was going to want him around but he'd stay forever if he let him. He patted the mattress lightly beside him. Brandy hopped up on the bed at settled herself at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the movie 3 times now and I've loved it a little more each time. Rick and Cliff have left indelible marks on my soul and I'm ok with that
> 
> Any mistakes are 100% my own fault, as always, cause I just mindlessly slammed this out on my keyboard in a haze of feelings
> 
> Title is from "Get Yourself Together" by The Black Keys cause it just... works so well for them


End file.
